Revenge for the Despair
by SilverBlood666
Summary: [Open Range Fic] Missing Scene - What happened at camp while Boss and Charley were off in the woods. [HA HA! I made an Open Range catagory!] ::does a happy dance:: Anywho, read and review!


  
  
_Open Range – Despair for Revenge  
_  
**_Summary:  
_**  
[OPEN RANGE FIC] They didn't go deep enough into what happened to their friends, so I'm doing it. They never showed what happened... This won't just be what happened then. It will also be Button's view throughout the movie when he wasn't on camera. (They didn't pay enough attention to poor Button...)  
  
**_Disclaimer:_**  
  
Now, if I owned the characters, do you REALLY think I'd be writing a FAN FICTION? I thought not.  
  
[Missing Scene] – What Happened to Button and Mose.

* * *

They were just having fun. Mose and Button were just sitting around the campfire playing with Ol' Tig and getting hyped up on the sugar the huge man had bought at the town. They had finally gotten some down time, now that Boss and Charley were looking for the men that had been scouting the herd earlier today.  
  
They wrestled for a while, chased each other, just having a good time. The two were unaware of there ever being any danger. They didn't know anyone was watching...  
  
"Pass me some more sugar please, Mose?" asked Button. (In his lovely Spanish accent)  
  
The huge man dipped the cup into the burlap bag, scooped up some of the sweet white powder and passed it over to his friend.  
  
"Hey, who is that?" the younger boy asked, "It can't be Boss and Charley already."  
  
Mose looked and his eyes widened ever so slightly. He knew who they were, and he didn't like it. "That's 'cause it's not."  
  
Button gave him a look, "Then who is it?"  
  
"I don't rightly know," the big man said, "But I think we oughta get our guns."  
  
Button nodded and stood up with Mose. He looked at the small crowd of about five men and gulped. They and their horses were now half way to the camp.  
  
"Mose?"  
  
"I know, Button," he replied, picking up the pace to the wagon.  
  
They were so close now. Mose and Button could hear their horses snorting, blowing white clouds of steam into the air.  
  
"Button, when I say run, you run. Hear me?"  
  
For a moment, the boy didn't answer, Mose was going to ask again, but before he could, Button nodded.  
  
The men moved forward again, faster this time.  
  
"_Hell_," Mose muttered, "Run Button."  
  
"Not without you."  
  
"I need to get the guns," Mose replied, "Now_GO_!"  
  
Mose shoved the boy, giving him a head start, while he took off towards the covered wagon.  
  
Shots rang out in the air, followed by the sound of the men hooting and hollering.  
  
Button could hear hooves pounding just behind him, and he ran faster than he ever had in his life.  
  
A sudden, severe pain lanced through his head and he fell to the ground, clutching his head, blood coated his hands. Someone picked him up by the back of his shirt and started hauling him towards the wagon.  
  
Button looked up through watering eyes to try to see his attacker, but all he could see was someone with a bag over his head.  
  
"Let go!" he yelled.  
  
Immediately, he was dropped roughly to the ground. His head hit the dirt and more pain shot through his head, making him whimper softly.  
  
The man that had been carrying Button leapt down from the horse and stood over the boy.  
  
"We don't like you free grazers," the man hissed, kicking him savagely in the side with his boots.  
  
Ribs cracked and Button yelled.  
  
"BUTTON!"  
  
The boy looked up to see the huge man pulling three men off of him in an attempt to reach his young friend.  
  
"Mose!"  
  
"Stand up and fight like a man, boy," said the man, yanking him to his feet.  
  
His vision was swirling. If he couldn't see straight, how could he fight?  
  
Button was taken by surprise when a fist smashed into his face, making his ears ring and his head throb worse than before.  
  
He just stood there, unable to fight back as fists rained down on him. Finally, a strong, hard kick to his left side sent Button back to the ground, moaning softly as he held his aching body.  
  
"Mose..."  
  
"Oh, you want your friend?" asked the man.  
  
He bent down and grabbed a handful of Button's hair, yanking his head up.  
  
"Hey, boys! Go ahead and kill him!" he yelled.  
  
A man in a bowler hat pulled a pistol out of his holster. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.  
  
The man put the gun to Mose's temple, pulled back on the hammer and fired. Blood sprayed from Mose's head wound and he fell to the ground limply.  
  
"Mose!" Button yelled, fighting off his pain and standing up.  
  
He started to dun towards his friend's body when there was a crack in the air, followed by an excruciatingly severe pain in his back that spread through his entire body.  
  
Button stopped running, dead in his tracks and fell, meeting the ground once more. He could feel blood seeming through his clothes as he rolled over and met the eyes of his attacker. He could only say one word.  
  
"Revenge."  
  
And the young man's mind went dark...

* * *

**_Author's Note:  
_**Because FF.N doesn't have an Open Range catagory, I'm posting this in Young Guns. It sounded like a western to me!  
Tell me what you think! Review!! 


End file.
